The Next Power of Four
by Kiseki-no-neko
Summary: Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige all have children, their powers are growing, and soon they will be the next Power of Four.
1. Chapter 1

The Next Power of Four  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By: Bunny-chan  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of the characters on Charmed, but I DO own Philip, Pamela and Andrew, take them and PAY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This is my FIRST Charmed fanfic, not my first fanfic but my first Charmed one. If the characters seem OOC sometimes, it's cuz of that, plus I only write Anime, I'm not good with TV shows like Charmed, too hard, lol. This is also AU, Prue and Andy never died, Paige is around and lives at the Manor with everyone else, Cole is good but still has his powers, and the Manor is like the White House now, it's HUUUGE! This is the first fanfic I wrote that doesn't have any chapter titles, the title of this fic might change, so if you have any ideas please tell me. I'll go into the powers next chapter, enough with this long thing, on with the fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prue Halliwell-Trudeau stared at her children with an eyebrow raised, she was 31 going on 32 and they had just celebrated Piper's 30th birthday a few days ago, she had three wonderful kids, a loving husband and three special sisters, what more could she ask for?  
  
"Paaam! Gimmie back my video gaaame!" Philip the oldest, whined, chasing after his twin sister.  
  
"No! I wanna play with it now!" Pamela, the middle child, born five minutes after Philip, yelled back at her brother.  
  
"Pam, it's mine!" Phil huffed.  
  
"You were hogging it! So it's MY turn to hog it now!" Pam shouted, turned around and stuck her tongue out at her brother, before starting to run back upstairs to her room.  
  
"I'll get my game back, you'll see!" Phil shouted, stopped and closed his eyes.  
  
'Good, he stopped chasing me!' Pam smiled, slowed down and began to walk upstairs towards her room, but stopped when Philip got in front of her.  
  
"I toldja I'd get my game back!" Phil smirked, grabbed his game and astral- projected back into his body.  
  
"Philip! What have I told you about using your powers for personal gain?" Prue asked him sternly, once he had opened his eyes.  
  
"Not to.." Phil muttered with his head bowed, his eyes avoiding his mother's.  
  
"Right, now hand me the game." Prue held out her hand.  
  
"But.Oh fine." Phil handed her his Gameboy SP, rolled his eyes and stomped to his room, passing Pam on his way, he mutters, "It's all YOUR fault!"  
  
Pam sniffled a bit, she was hurt her twin was mad at her. ~Phil? Please don't be mad at me!~ Pam thought telepathically to her brother.  
  
~Go away! You made mom take my game from me!~ Phil replied a few minutes later.  
  
~I'm sorry! I didn't think you'd be this mad at me! I just wanted to play too!~ Pam whined in his head.  
  
~Pam, if you just wanted to play with it, you coulda ASKED!~  
  
~I knooow! I'm sooorry!~  
  
~Ok, ok! I forgive you! Anything to make you shut up!~ Pam knew Phil was smiling playfully.  
  
~Oh shut up! I'm gonna go find Drew now, love ya!~  
  
~Love ya too~ Pam smiled and skipped off to find Andrew, the youngest.  
  
"Why did I say those kids are wonderful? Their a handful!" Prue muttered and let her head fall onto the table and closed her eyes.  
  
"Hard day?" Prue heard a chuckle from behind her and she felt his warm lips on the back of her neck.  
  
"Very hard day, I missed you." Prue smiled, picked her head up, turned around in her chair and hugged Andy tightly.  
  
Andy hugged her back, kissed her gently and sat down next to her. "So, how was your day?"  
  
Prue got up and fixed Andy a cup of coffee. "Pretty good, I took some pictures for Mrs. Johnson across the street, she paid me a thousand dollars, I told her it was too much, but she wouldn't listen to me, then I came home and helped Paige vanquish a demon, then I watched the kids squabble, and Pam threatened to read Phil's mind and tell everybody his secrets. I wonder if she knows she can only TALK to people in their minds, not read them." Prue chuckled, placed Andy's cup in front of him, and sat on his lap.  
  
"That's YOUR daughter." Andy smirked and took a sip of his coffee.  
  
"MY daughter?" Prue raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, YOUR daughter, you KNOW if you had the power to read people's minds when you were younger you would have threatened to read everybody's minds too." Andy wrapped his arms around Prue's waist and held her close.  
  
"I would not have! I was a sweet kid!" Prue knew she herself was a handful when she was younger.  
  
"Yeah right, who are YOU trying to kid." Andy smirked again and Prue stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Piper Hailliwell-Wyatt kissed her son on the forehead as he slept. She loved him so much, and she always watched him for about an hour after he went to sleep, then she would go spend time with her husband, and maybe hang out with her sisters. She was also very happy he was coming into his powers, he could orb pretty good, he could heal small wounds and he started to show that he could freeze time, something Piper was very proud of.  
  
Wyatt Matthew Halliwell was 3 years old, and was very cute, with his dark blonde hair and his chocolate brown eyes (AN: What color ARE Wyatt's eyes..and his hair for that matter!), Piper knew he would be a knock-out when he got older.  
  
Leo walked into his son's room, and smiled when he saw Piper sitting in Wyatt's old rocking chair, rocking slightly and watching him sleep. "Hey beautiful." Leo whispered.  
  
"Hi Leo, I missed you." Piper stood up and hugged Leo tightly, "So what's the news from the Elders?"  
  
"They said that the kids powers are coming along wonderfully, and that we should watch them extra carefully now." Leo wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.  
  
"Can they ever tell us something we DON'T know?" Piper smiled playfully. She had actually grown to like a choice few Elders, mainly the ones who had stuck up for Piper and Leo so they could get married.  
  
"Well, they did say expect somebody to get a new power soon." Leo smiled.  
  
"Did they say who was going to get it? One of the children or us?" Piper raised an eyebrow.  
  
"They didn't say, but they seemed rather surprised and happy." Leo shrugged.  
  
"Well, THAT'S a big help!" Piper rolled her eyes.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Leo kissed her forehead.  
  
"I guess so." Piper heaved a sigh and went back to watching Wyatt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pretty short, huh. Sorry, I'll try and make the chapters longer, for anyone who wants to know in advance, everybody lives at the Manor, and Paige and Phoebe both have kids. Their reeeally cute, you'll meet them in the next chapter! ^_^ If anybody wants to e-mail me or something, my e-mail address is cutebunny43@yahoo.com expect the next chapter soon! R&R please! 


	2. Key to the Children

~*~Guide to the Children~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, so I lied, here's the key now, and before you ask, the reason Pam has Cyrokinesis is because Prue had it in one of her past life's and I really liked that power, so I gave it to Pam! Enjoy! The next chapter should be out, later tonight, possibly Sunday, or Monday. R&R!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~Prue and Andy's Children~*~  
  
Philip Kasey Trudeau- Age: 7 Powers: Astral-Projection and Telekinesis  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Philip is smart, strong, stubborn and thoughtful; he has dark brown (almost black) hair, and dark blue eyes. One day he will be part of the Power of Four.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pamela Karyn Halliwell-Trudeau- Age: 7 Powers: Cyrokinesis and Telepathy (can only talk to people in their heads, not read their thoughts)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pamela is pretty, smart, caring, understanding, and VERY stubborn. She looks more like her mother than her twin, with long dark brown hair and icy blue eyes, she's very much a daddy's girl and has Andy wrapped around her little finger.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Andrew Lawrence Trudeau- Age: 5 Powers: Only one known power, Telekinesis  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Drew is the youngest of Prue's children, so of course he gets the most attention, is very spoiled, enjoys cartoons and is very mischievous. He has black hair and dark blue eyes.  
  
~*~Paige and Glen's Child~*~  
  
Dana Faye Belland- Age: 5 Powers: Orbing, Healing, (only small wounds) and Apportation.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dana is very cute, with light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She, like Pamela, is a daddy's girl and can get just about whatever she wants from Glen, she has her mother's talent for art, and really enjoys it, when she acts stubborn, her mother is a very tough foe. One day she will be part of the Power of Four.  
  
~*~Phoebe and Cole's Children~*~  
  
Samantha Eleanor Halliwell-Turner- Age: 6 Powers: Shimmering, Energy Balls, (small ones) and Premonitions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Samantha looks like a spitting image of her father, with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes, like her other female cousins she has her daddy wrapped around her little finger, she loves to read and has a mean streak in her, and of course she has the Halliwell stubbornness. One day she will be part of the Power of Four.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Benjamin Coleridge Turner II- Age: 4 Powers: Shimmering, Energy Balls, (small ones) and Empathy (can only sense some of his family's emotions)  
  
Benjamin looks just like his mother, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He's playful, stubborn, smart, has a good size temper on him, and loves to play with his parents and cousins.  
  
~*~Piper and Leo's Child~*~  
  
Wyatt Matthew Halliwell- Age: 3 Powers: Orbing, Healing, (only small wounds) Temporal Stasis, (can only freeze small parts of a room, not everybody in the room) and Forcefield  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wyatt is smart, creative, sensitive and loves to play with his cousins, one day he will be part of the Power of Four. 


	3. Chapter 2 part 1

The Next Power of Four  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By: Bunny-chan  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of the Charmed characters, but I DO own Phillip, Pamela, Andrew, Dana, Samantha and Ben. Take them without asking and PAY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review Answers  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ProtectionPaige: I'm glad you like the plot! It'll get better, and longer!  
  
gemstar2: I'm glad you like it! Sorry if it confuses you. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige's first children will be part of the Power of Four, the others, are, I guess you could say back-up witches, if anything happens to the original Power of Four, there will be a new Power of Four, and no Drew won't be part of either, for the fourth alternate, well.You'll see.  
  
stephanie: I'm glad you think my fic is good! I didn't even expect ONE review, this being my first Charmed fic and all, more coming soon!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Here's the second chapter! Do you think Dana's name should be Dana Faye Matthews-Belland, Dana Faye Halliwell-Belland, or what? I kinda prefer Dana Faye Halliwell-Belland, I hope you like this chapter, and I'll give you a guide thing to the kids powers and ages, but not ALL their powers, lol. Some more things about this fic, Paige grew up with her sisters, and she knew about her powers when she was a teenager and used an un-binding spell for her and her sisters, against Grams wishes, also there might be some flashbacks in here, k? Enjoy! R&R please!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Paige Matthews-Belland tickled her little daughter's feet and laughed as she laughed.  
  
"Mommy, stoop!" Dana laughed.  
  
"Say please." Paige teased and tickled her daughter some more.  
  
"Please mommy, stop! You know how ticklish I am!" Dana was laughing so hard she was crying.  
  
"Ok, ok, since you said please." Paige stopped tickling her and scooped her up into a hug. She loved her daughter so much; she didn't ever want anything to happen to her. Paige was glad Dana didn't get lonely too much, she was an only child but had plenty of cousins to play with.  
  
"I love you Dana." Paige kissed her daughter's forehead.  
  
"I love you too mommy, can I go play with Drew?" Dana snuggled in her mother's arms for a minute.  
  
"Sure sweetie." Paige kissed her on the cheek and let her go play with Andrew.  
  
"Hey honey, did you have fun almost tickling our daughter to death?" Glen teased, sat down on the floor and pulled Paige onto his lap.  
  
"Yes actually, I did." Paige smirked at him.  
  
"I'm so glad we have her, after what happened when she was born." Glen trailed off, he had been so scared that day, the day his baby girl was born. It should have been a time for joy and happiness, but instead of holding his newborn daughter, he had to wait, pacing in the Manor, waiting for his wife and her sisters to come back with his daughter.  
  
~*~Flashback, 5 years ago~*~  
  
(AN: I don't know ANYTHING about home-birthing or anything of the sort, so if it's wrong, I'm sorry.)  
  
"Push Paige!" Piper shouted to Paige, who was breathing heavily.  
  
"No! It HURTS!" Paige shouted back, tears forming in her eyes, it hurt so badly!  
  
"Come on Paige! You can do this!" Glen held her hand tightly.  
  
"Shut up Glen! This is all YOUR fault!" Paige glared at him and snatched her hand away.  
  
Glen was unfazed by her shouting and grabbed her hand again, he knew how Paige was, and even though she was in so much pain right now, he knew she would want his support.  
  
"Paige, I know it hurts, but you have to push, think about it, the sooner you push, the sooner the pain will go away, trust me, I know, I gave birth to TWINS." Prue smiled down at her youngest sister and brushed some of her damp hair from her forehead.  
  
"But it hurts Prue." Paige whimpered and squeezed Prue's hand.  
  
"I know, but you have to push, you want to hold your baby don't you?" Prue asked.  
  
"Yes.Ok, I'll push." Paige wasn't very happy with the idea but she knew she had to and she sought strength and support from her eldest sister.  
  
"Ok, ready Paige?" Phoebe asked, she was also Paige's mid-wife.  
  
Paige just nodded wordlessly and squeezed her eyes shut tightly.  
  
"Ok, now push!" Piper commanded.  
  
Paige pushed hard and let out a silent scream.  
  
"Your doing good Paige, keep going." Phoebe instructed.  
  
Prue squeezed her hand tightly and Glen did the same, as Paige took a deep breath to make herself keep going and pushed one last time, this time letting out a loud wail.  
  
"It's a GIRL!" Piper grinned happily after cleaning the baby off.  
  
"A girl?" Glen whispered his eyes wide with awe. A little girl, a sweet baby girl.  
  
"Give me my baby. Give my girl right now." Paige commanded tiredly, but firmly.  
  
"You did great Paige." Prue said, kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"Thank you Prue. Now, can I have my baby?" Paige held out her arms.  
  
"Sorry sweetie, here's your sweet daughter." Phoebe replied, taking her from Piper and placing her in Paige's arms.  
  
Glen moved over to sit next to Paige on the bed, when the house started to shake, and things started falling off the shelves.  
  
"What's going on?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I don't know!" Paige answered, holding her daughter close to her chest.  
  
Prue and Piper stood in front of the bed protectively, ready for anything, or so they thought.  
  
"Ahh, I see the child has been born, one of the future Charmed Ones as well, how perfect. Now give me the child!" A loud, obviously feminine voice shouted, coming from nowhere and everywhere at once. (AN: Ha! I love oxymorons!)  
  
"Whoever the hell you are, your NOT GETTING MY DAUGHTER!" Paige shouted angrily, how dare this woman come and try to steal HER daughter, she must be out of her MIND.  
  
Glen searched the room nervously, he knew he couldn't do much against a demon, since he was just a mortal, but he was still going to try his best to protect his wife and daughter and he placed a hand on his wife's shoulder.  
  
"Nobody's taking our daughter sweetie, I promise." Glen assured Paige.  
  
"I know, they'll die for even thinking about taking her." Paige answered frostily.  
  
"Oh, silly young one, do you REALLY think you can defeat me? Oh what a laugh." The voice rang out, laughing like there was no tomorrow, "I'll tell you one more time, and then if you don't hand her over, I will take her. Give me the child!"  
  
"Screw you!" Was Paige's answer.  
  
"Nice answer, you stupid witch, I warned you!" A gust of wind blew through the room, chilling everyone to the bone, and blowing more things off the shelves and pictures off the wall. A blinding flash of golden light filled the room, causing everyone to have to shut their eyes, when their eyes opened, they were shocked, Paige's daughter was gone from her arms and many demons filled the room.  
  
"MY BABY! WHERE THE HELL IS MY BABY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER!" Paige screamed out, as Piper, Prue and Phoebe went into action, Piper blowing up demons left and right, while Prue threw them at walls and Phoebe punched and kicked them around, levitating above any thrown fireballs or energy balls. Even Glen helped as much as he could, with an athame his wife had given him to help battle demons if he had to, slashing every demon that even TRIED to come near his wife, his daughter had already been taken, he wouldn't loose his wife too.  
  
"I want my daughter back NOW, damn it! BRING HER BACK!" Paige shouted, standing on the bed, she clenched her fists.  
  
"And what are you willing to do for your daughter?" A woman appeared in the room, she was beautiful, with long blonde hair pooling onto the ground, and emerald green eyes, she wore a tight black dress, that showed off a lot of cleavage and ended at the floor.  
  
"You BITCH!" Paige screamed and flew at the woman, as she called for a fireball one of the demons was preparing to throw at Piper and threw it at the woman, but it hit the wall instead, scorching it.  
  
"What the hell?" A deep frown appeared on Paige's face.  
  
"Naughty, naughty Paige. Treating your daughter's new mother that way. I'm just a hologram, your powers don't work on me." The woman smirked.  
  
"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!" Paige called for an athame and an energy ball, the athame appeared in her left hand and the energy ball in her right. "I want my daughter back RIGHT this second." Paige said coldy.  
  
"Let's see.how about.NO!" The woman smirked some more.  
  
"BITCH!" Paige threw the athame at the woman's heart and the energy ball at her face, but they just flew through the woman and hit the wall, the athame buried so deep into the wall, it made a hole.  
  
"I told you already, your powers don't work on me, but my powers work on you." The woman said coldly, the smirk vanished from her face, and she flicked her hand out and a windblast flew at Paige, knocking her towards the wall.  
  
Paige gritted her teeth, and orbed out, appearing in front of the woman. "Where is my daughter?" she asked again.  
  
"Like I asked again, what are you willing to do for her?" The woman crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Kill you, that's for damn sure." Paige replied icily, she was getting sick of this. She wanted her daughter NOW.  
  
The woman ignored Paige's comment, "Are you willing to say.give up your powers?"  
  
Piper blew up a demon and screamed to Paige, "Don't Paige! Don't give up your powers!"  
  
"Piper.She's my daughter." Paige replied, as her eyes glazed over with tears.  
  
The woman smirked, her plan was coming along perfectly, "You have four hours to make your decision, just yell your answer, and I'll be here, buh- bye now." The woman laughed gleefully and vanished, the demons shimmering out after her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hee-hee! I hope I left you guys on some sort of a cliff-hanger, I was never really good at cliff-hangers, I hope you guys liked this chapter! I would have made it longer, but I ran out of ideas, part 2 of Dana's birth-story should be out soon. ^_^ R&R please! 


End file.
